


Isaac Newton's Laws of Dancing

by Prostranstvo



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Unicorn, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prostranstvo/pseuds/Prostranstvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey decides that it is time for her and Banagher to take their relationship to the next level. Are they ready for it? Set in AU that takes place in modern times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Newton's Laws of Dancing

As he was casually tossed the keys to the gold Lamborghini Aventador with the license plate that read ‘TYPE100” in bright red letters, Banagher Links wasn’t really sure what to say. Not only did this have to be one of the most expensive cars he was ever offered to drive, but it also had to have been one of the downright tackiest as well. Were those actual fuzzy dice in the mirror? 

“Whatever you do, just have her back by 10.”

His body went stiff at the husky voice of the car’s owner, but a reassuring squeeze from his girlfriend’s hand convinced him everything was going to be okay, though the hairs on the back of his neck still remained upright. It was hard to read a man in sunglasses, and it was even harder to read a man whose tone almost never changed at all. Whatever he said there was always a grave seriousness underlying in his speech, a kernel of a lie that always seemed to be lodged somewhere in the back of his throat. His words carried weight, and one had to respond to that weight with an equally hard push. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, he told himself. That was Newton’s third law.

“Yes sir, just as you say. I promise to have Audrey back by 10 sharp.” 

The blonde man simply laughed in response.

“You can have Mineva back by whenever she wants, I just need the car back by 10 in one piece, that’s all,” he said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. For a second Banagher’s doe-brown eyes shifted towards Audrey, and he watched as she blew a loose strawberry-blonde bang away from her face.

“Thank you as always, Char. Banagher, let’s go so we can have the precious car back in four hours,” and with that final statement she got into the car with a click of her heels as curt and cutting as her manner of speech. All Banagher could do in her wake is slide into the drivers seat with the car keys feeling like lead in his hands. 

When he imagined their date tonight he imagined something like dinner and a movie, not a direct drive to what Riddhe called 'Inspiration Point' in her not-father’s car. The vehicle even smelled paternal, like woodsy dashboard polish and expensive leather all mixed in with a faint aroma of musky cologne lingering in the vents and gears. Was she seriously expecting them to do THAT in this? He looked over at her biting her soft and pink lower lip in the moonlight. When she first told him where she wanted to go, he laughed, but it took one cold hard stare from her to drive home the point that this wasn’t a matter for him to laugh at. It was the stare of a true Zabi.

“We’ve been dating for two months now Banagher, don’t you think it’s time?”

“Time for what?”, he asked pretending like he didn't already know the answer. It was then that Audrey opened the passengers side glove compartment, and in the mix of shadows and streetlight out fell three condoms and a small plastic nip bottle of Wild Turkey. He swallowed hard as he gripped the leather wheel between his fingers to the point where his knuckles turned white.

“He always keeps this in here, just in case."

Before he could even ask her how she even knew that, she gracefully unscrewed the cap to the miniature plastic bottle of alcohol with her long fingers. Much to his amazement but not to his surprise, she finished half of it off in one swig.

“Now drive Banagher, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

After forty-five minutes of driving up hills and down windy roads in the oncoming dusk, they eventually ended up where they were currently. Sitting parked in an expensive borrowed car on the edge of a cliff overlooking the distant hazy lights of the city below them. Two other cars were parked on either side of them; their windows were covered in fog and lust. As he was recalling how he even got into this mess in the first place, Banagher realized he hadn’t let go of the steering wheel this whole time, and he was just now aware of how sore his hands really were. In spite of the cramping in his fingers, for some reason he didn’t want to let the wheel go. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands to be honest. Is this what he really wanted? He looked over at Audrey. In-between bouts of biting her lip she was taking small elegant swigs from what little was left of the bourbon. Is this what she wants? An object in motion stays in motion. That was Newton’s first law.

Without warning a faint clink was heard as the small now empty bottle fell to the floor, and a lithe palm darted across the passenger’s seat and landed effortlessly on his inner thigh right by the stick shift. It was warm, and by all means not unpleasant, but for whatever reason the sensation of her touching him like this made him jump out of his seat.

“A-A-Audrey. What on Earth are you doing?”  
  
Before he could protest further her lips moved as nimbly as her hand, and with an almost supernatural precision they easily closed in on their target. Her breath was warm and her tongue was saccharine as it darted between his teeth and down his throat, and he was so distracted by how wonderful it was that he almost forgot about her hand slowly sliding up his adductors until finally…enough was enough. He pushed her away gently yet instinctively. Force equals mass time acceleration. That is Newton’s second law.  
  
“Audrey, knock it off. Is this really what you want? Why are you suddenly in such a hurry to grow up?”  
  
His voice vibrated off the car’s ceiling and windows, and the force in his tone left a look on Audrey’s face like one a dog might have after being punished by its master for misbehaving; a mixture of surprise and shame. She removed her hands, and every other part of her that still lingered on him, and for a while they both just sat there, staring at the floor saying nothing. Eventually her voice broke through their stillness.  
  
“Nobody takes me seriously, and everybody treats me like a kid. _They_ don’t take me seriously.”  
  
The way she spats out the word _they_ , with such scorn yet such adoration, he realizes there is only one _they_ that she could be talking about. He remembers the times he can hear _them_ fighting in the background during their secret late night phone calls. Between her muffled cooing of adoration on the other end of the line he can usually also hear the shattering sound of thrown glasses and plates coming all the way from the kitchen below. He always asks her the same thing, if she can escape and make it over to his place, and she always replies in turn ‘Don’t worry, they’ll loudly make up with each other in a half hour’, and she is always right. She says it’s like a dance with them, and it’s this very intricate foxtrot of love and hate that keeps the only family she has left together.  
  
“So you think by replicating _them_ , you think you can suddenly grow up and have people listen to you? Audrey, that’s not how becoming an adult works. Don’t you realize that I already hang on your every word?”  
  
He lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to pick his next words carefully. He looks out the windshield, and if he squints his eyes hard enough the shining points of yellow light dotting the darkness of the municipality in the distance almost look like the dead light of stars in the sky.

“I love you Audrey, and I want our first time to be special. I don’t want it to be the exact same hurried mistake _they_ made. I take you seriously enough and respect you to not do something like that.”  
  
Tears make their way down the apples of her cheeks and two of them end up placing themselves in the very left corner of her upturned mouth. The rest of them fall down her face slowly and softly like spring rain against an awning. She doesn’t say a word, and instead she merely kisses him on the forehead; her slightly wet face is tender against his skin and she smells like lavender bath soap mixed with the salt from her tears.

“Thank you,” she says wiping the last bit of moisture from her eye. As she turns to take a look in the mirror to make sure her mascara isn’t completely ruined, she catches a glimpse of the dashboard clock.

“It’s almost 9, and we should be getting home before we are welcomed to the sight of dear Haman with a sawed off shotgun waiting eagerly at the door.”  
  
He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, but a faint chuckle escaped form him anyway. Audrey seemed to find his apprehension funny for whatever reason, and her own genuine satisfaction fluttered in time with the roar of the engine and the soft sway of dice in a rear view mirror, and for the first time tonight they were both filled with ease. His hands lightly gripped the stick as he gently shifted the car backwards and began to pull away. Despite it being the gaudiest car ever, it really did drive like silk, and in fact Banagher had a suspicion that the vehicle in question might even be growing on him. Any two bodies will attract each other with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses. Whether those bodies want to be dragged together or not, they are bound together by a dance of invisible forces.  
  
That is Newton’s law of gravity.


End file.
